World of RWBY Vol 1 The First Year (teaser)
by SoraRiku95
Summary: <html><head></head>This is my first fanfic, I apologize if it is bad but please leave pointers in the comments section so I can update the document, also please note that this is a teaser for when book one is complete. This is set 30 years after the war mentioned by Oobleck last season of RWBY and by Ozpin in season two of RWBY.</html>


**World of RWBY Vol 1: The First Year**

**Introduction**

One of the greatest families in Vale's history, the family was known as the Shunketsu clan. This clan was known for ability to fight with almost any weapon and their abilities to control one of the four natural elements; earth, wind, fire or water. During the Great War 30 years ago most of this clan was killed fighting for Vale and the clan had a bleak future most of Vale thought they would not survive. The family had barely survived the war though and their main goal was to restore the clan to its former glory.

This story starts 15 years after the war when Sky was born. Sky grew up the Kingdom of Vale with his older brother Riku. On his 6th birthday Sky had taken part in the family tradition to live in the Emerald forest for a year with his father and learn basic fighting skills. Sky looked up to his older brother and loved him dearly, then two months to the day after Sky's 8th birthday Sky and Riku's parents were required to go on a hunting mission due to a high concentration of grim to the south of Vale's boarder. The mission itself sounded easy but there was way too many even for them and they were killed, both of them.

This resulted in Riku and Sky being separated because Riku was 10 years old so he was deemed too young to look after Sky. Sky was adopted by a Faunus couple and Sky had no idea where Riku went. At first Sky didn't like his new parents mostly because they were not human like he was. But he eventually gave in to their kindness and loved his new family just as much as his old one but always kept in mind his brother Riku, wanting to find him.

It had taken them two years to get too Sky and when they finally did two months later Sky asked his father to teach him how to fight. At first they said no too him, but after a year and a half of nagging and constant asking they agreed to teach him how to fight when he turned 11 and he surprised them immensely with his skills. For his 12th birthday they gave him a long sword and 2 months later he discovered his Semblance to control wind, from here he taught himself how to use his ability.

Three days before his 13th birthday at a Faunus civil rights protest Sky's adoptive parents were murdered by two humans. Sky was there at the time and had seen this happen, right there and then he felt hatred to all humans because of this event. On the 18th of September, three months after his 13th birthday Sky applied to Beacon Academy and he nearly passed the entrance exam. As a result he decided to apply to Signal Academy and he got in.

Sky mostly kept to himself at Signal, when he was asked to forge his weapon he made a set of Gauntlets with hidden blades that only he can use as it requires his semblance to show the blades, he called them Blades of Darkness. He also made a pair of Full Automatic Pistols with hidden blades for close combat, he called them Raven's Claws. Finally the long sword his Faunus parents gave him, he modified it to have a revolver attachment on it but he never gave it a name. Six months into his first year at Signal a girl by the name of Krystal had taken a shine to Sky and constantly bugged him.

Krystal was one of the most persistent people he had ever meet and Sky just couldn't see her giving up on him, so 3 months after this started Sky turned to the cat Faunus and said "you just aren't going to stop are you?" Krystal smiled "Hell no, I won't." From then onwards they were friends in fact Krystal was the only friend Sky had ever made. Midyear of their second year about a month after Sky's 15th birthday Sky told Krystal everything about his past and that he wanted to find his brother Riku and Krystal for some reason said "I will help you find him" Sky looked at her bewildered by this. Three months before the end of the year Sky once again applied for Beacon Academy, this time he passed and not only that his score was one of the highest scores of all the applicants.

On Sky's final day at Signal Krystal challenged him to a fight but she had one request "my choice of what weapons you can use", Sky agreed to this not knowing what weapons she was going to let him use. "You can only use Blades of Darkness and powdered dust." Sky looked alarmed at those last two words because he always didn't do too well when using dust, but what Krystal didn't know is that Sky had been practicing on using dust. The fight lasted no more than 5 minutes but Sky barely won the fight, if it had of gone on any longer he would have lost.

During the holidays before Sky went to Beacon and Krystal continued at Signal Krystal wanted to meet Sky. They meet at the café they usually met at "I want to make a blood oath with you Sky." Sky looked at her concerned "I'm sorry a what?" Krystal's ears twitched at Sky's response. "You know like a promise for life sort of thing" she smiled as she finished what she was saying. Sky looking more puzzled now "what would this promise be exactly?" Sky's face now more serious.

Krystal looked into his eyes "I vow to help you find your brother Riku and help bring him back from where ever he may be" Sky then answered with a simple "okay." Krystal then grabbed Sky's left hand and put it with her left hand "now the last step" she then plunged one of her throwing knives into both of their left hands "with this blood I make this pledge to you Sky." Sky looks into Krystal's eyes as she removes the blade and begins to bandage their wounds "thank you so much Krystal" Sky then hugs her and when he goes to pull away she kisses him "I love you Sky that is why I am doing this." Sky grabs his long sword revolver and gives it to Krystal "you remember this, promise to keep it with you and promise me to keep it safe cause I will want it back the day you come to Beacon Academy as it is my most only connection to my past" Krystal's ears twitched "of course, I promise" Krystal smiles and kisses Sky again.

**Chapter 1 – Enter Sky Shunketsu**

The night before Sky was to leave for Beacon Academy he packed all of his things already missing his long sword revolver and wishing he had it with him but it automatically made him think of Krystal which is exactly what he intended. The next morning he left his apartment for the air ships that were to depart for Beacon with is bags in hand, as he walked to the air ships Sky realised that he was probably the youngest people attending Beacon. His thoughts drifted to the possibilities of reactions and what people will think of him, especially because he is 15 and all the other first years are 17. Sky joined the line for the first year students' air ship, his thoughts still racing 'will they think I am crazy,' 'what if they see me as a fool,' with these thoughts going through his head he didn't realise he had got to the front of the line and the man in the booth who let people on the ship asked "accepted application please" Sky pulled out his paper that informed him of his acceptance and handed it to him and Sky was let on the ship.

When Sky entered the ship he went into a secluded corner of the ship and just hopped no one approached him and just left him alone to his own business. After about half an hour of waiting for the ship to depart the entrance door finally closed and a recorded announcement played "we will be departing shortly, please find a seat and wait until we are in the air before standing" everyone found a seat promptly and three people had taken seats next too Sky. Everyone on the ship seemed to know at least one person who they stuck with, the group of three people who sat next to Sky all knew each other and Sky recognised two of them from Signal but he was unsure if he had seen the one to his left before, they were forth years at Signal last year but Sky said nothing and just looked out the window waiting for take-off.

The one directly in front of Sky was a Faunus with wolf qualities in his eyes and he also had a tail, the one across from Sky was also a Faunus but she was the most peculiar looking Faunus Sky had ever seen. She had jet black hair just like Sky, her eyes were also the same colour as Sky's; sky blue, but her Faunus qualities made them different, she had a slight resemblance to a grim with odd bits of white bone armour on her arms and had sharp nails/claws. The one thing that surprised Sky the most though was that the third was one, the one directly next to Sky was not a Faunus but in fact a human. The human, she looked like a small girl barely capable of fighting but Sky knew better then to judge someone just based solely off looks, she had long black hair with white tips on most strands of her hair and she had a black corset on with a black mini dress, Sky couldn't help but wonder if they were her battle cloths and if so how difficult would it be to move easily.

Sky didn't bother to talk to them and continued to stare out the window waiting for the ship to leave for Beacon, then five minutes later the pre-recorded voice interrupted Sky's thoughts "we are going to be leaving within two minutes so please ensure you are ready for departure" and Sky finally said something "finally I will be at Beacon" as he said this he looked at his reflection and the wolf Faunus's ear twitched. The wolf looked at Sky and so did the others and the wolf then asked "hey aren't you a third year this year at Signal, why are you here?" Sky looked a little worried by what the Faunus said but he did not answer. Sky continued to stare out the window "hey I'm talking to you, please answer me" Sky closed his eyes and then looked at the Faunus "what does it matter to you exactly" the girl next to Sky gasped at this response.

"It matters to me because I know you are too young for this stuff and I don't want some" the Faunus looks away from Sky "trigger happy fool out there risking their life for no reason" Sky doesn't seem fazed by what the Faunus says and looks away. Sky thinks for a moment as to how to answer then responds to the Faunus's question "I am here of my own free will, I had taken the entrance exam and passed it" Sky thought it best no to boast and not say anything about his scores "and yes I was going to be doing my third year at Signal, I remember seeing you there in my first year." Sky then looks at the Faunus in the eyes "what is your name anyway?" hoping for an answer to this Sky didn't take his eyes off of the Faunus.

The Faunus looked taken aback by this question because he never expected for this human, Sky to even care about him in any way "th… the name is Terra that is Odessa" Terra points to the other Faunus and she waves to Sky "and the girl next to you is Inara" and Terra points to the girl next to Sky and she smiled at Sky. "So seeing as you now know our names could you please tell us your name" as Terra said this he looked out the window as the air ship began to depart.

"Finally we are leaving for Beacon" Sky turned and looked at Terra "my name is" Sky looked out the window again "Sky", he began to think of his brother and where he could possibly be. Terra had taken a moment to process this information and had a few questions for Sky but he did not know how to ask them properly. "When I left Signal I also left my only friend that I have so I know absolutely no one here" Sky continues to stare out the window observing the clouds that go past as the air ship flew in the air.

Inara taped Sky's shoulder and Sky turned to look at her "um I'm sorry to ask this" Inara looked like she was a little uncomfortable "but are you one of the last two people in the Shunketsu clan?" Inara looked into Sky's looking for the answer before he gave it to her. Sky tuned away for a moment and when he turned back to Inara a few tears roll down his face "yes, but please leave that subject alone" Sky then turned away again. Terra, Odessa and Inara all stare at Sky wanting to console him but were unsure of how to do it without setting him off any further down that line of depression so they opted for a change of topic.

Odessa looked at Sky for the longest "my semblance is one weird one, then again I am weird it is the ability to detect any grim within fifty meters of myself, what about yours Sky what is your semblance?" Sky turned to face Odessa, his face free of any sign of crying. "My semblance is the ability to control wind in almost any way I want" Sky thought of his brothers' semblance as well unsure if he should say anything about it "what about you guys Terra and Inara, what are your semblances?" Sky looked at each of them thinking of the possibilities. Terra laughed "I have the semblance of polarity" then Inara all of a sudden stated "well I have the ability to make shadow clones of myself, but the down side is you can tell which one is the real me but I am getting better at making them look real" Sky looked at Inara unsure of how to possibly deal with that problem if they were to have a sparring match.

The conversation between everyone broke down after this as the ships passed over Signal Academy. "Wow what a view" Sky then grabs his phone and calls Krystal "Hi Krystal its Sky, look up and you should see an air ship I am in it right now heading to Beacon" Sky says his good byes to Krystal then five minutes later the pre-recorded voice plays again "Hello students and welcome to Beacon, you are among the privileged few who have received to honour to be selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsmen and huntresses it is your duty to up hold it, you have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the train to protect our world" Sky looked out the window and could finally see Beacon off into the distance.

Sky kept his eyes on the academy the entire time until they reached they academy. "Finally we are here" Sky continued to look out the window wondering where the dorms were, when they landed Sky got up and was told his bags will be placed in the dorms later for him along with all the other students bags. All students were asked to head to the Auditorium in 20 minutes, Sky went there immediately and stayed there as he had nothing better to do with his time.

**Chapter 2 – The First Step**

In the last five minutes the last of the remaining students arrived waiting to be let into the Auditorium and when they were finally let in they asked the first year students sit at the front as it will make things flow more easily. Sky enter the Auditorium and tried to find the most secluded seat but it was pointless so he found a seat with the three who sat next to him on the air ship. Once every one was seated a woman walked up to the microphone "Good morning everyone, I welcome those back to Beacon who are attending their next year here at Beacon and I also welcome those who are attending their first year here at Beacon. I am your new assistant principle Glerisa Goodwitch" a man then walked up to the microphone as Goodwitch turned away. "Hello and good morning students those new here will come to know me as Professor Ozpin but my name is Daniel Ozpin, there are some new rules that everyone should know; number one is this year Emerald forest is out of bounds for everyone except for the fourth year students to train in, even so they may not leave the campus without signing out and booking a very specific time, the only time any other student may leave to enter the forest is with a teacher, number two is Friday you can no longer leave the campus to go to Vale city, only on Saturday and Sunday may you go to Vale, and thirdly any racism that I find out about those students involved will be severely punished. The second third and fourth year can leave, you will be given a sheet of paper when you leave telling you where your dorms are" all the second third and fourth year students got up and left.

When the last of the fourth year students left Ozpin started again "You students have come here for a reason and you think you know that reason it's a sense of purpose or direction and you think knowledge will give you this but you will find that knowledge will only get you a little of the way there, your reason later on throughout these next four years as to why you came here today will become more clear later on as it is your desire to become huntsmen and huntresses." He took a sip from his cup that he was holding "be ready for what lies ahead of you all" Ozpin turns away from the microphone and walks away and Goodwitch walks back up to it "you will be given a tour of the campus later today after lunch and you will then finish your day at the cafeteria, you will all be sleeping in the ball room tonight and the next morning you will begin your initiation at 10am, you are dismissed." Every one remaining began to leave the Auditorium.

On his was out Sky and all the other students were given a piece of paper it read "_be back at the Auditorium at 1:30 pm, after lunch for the tour of the campus" _Sky put the note in his pocket and looked for a large tree with a lot of shade and just kill time by sitting and looking up at the sky. He found the tree he wanted sit under and just looked up at the sky, after about ten minutes he laid down and decided to take a nap but when he closed his eyes a shadow came over his eyes so Sky opened his eyes to see who was standing over him and saw Odessa standing there. Odessa looked at him "mind if I sit down?" Sky looked back at her surprised by this girl and then answered "go for it" Odessa sat down next to Sky and he closed his eyes again. Odessa stared at Sky curious about him and why she sensed something strange about him on the air ship, and she still sensed it now "um Sky you said something on the ship here I was curious about, I was wondering if you could tell me about it" Sky opened his right eye and looked at Odessa.

Sky closed his eye again "depends what it is that you want to ask" Odessa realised that she needed to tread carefully here or she may not get what she wanted out of him. "You said your semblance was wind and that you are from the Shunketsu clan," Sky opened his eyes "I know there is two remaining in the Shunketsu clan, you and your brother what I want to know is what your brothers semblance is" Sky looked at her and wanted to know how come she asked this. Sky then looked away "why do you want to know this, on the ship I said to leave the subject alone", Sky then sat up and looked at Odessa. Odessa sighed "I want to know because on the ship I sensed something strange about you so I figured I would get to know you better and also you are one of the few who don't hate my kind, I could see it in your eyes" she smiled at him as she finished what she was saying.

Sky just looked at her "you know not many have ever bothered to talk to me but seeing as you only want to know that I will tell you that and his name." Sky looked up "my brother's name is Riku and his semblance is fire, I just wish he was around to find out my semblance at the very least" Sky then turns his head back to Odessa his face only read sadness. Odessa just looked back at Sky not knowing how to respond to this then for some unknown reason she didn't know why she then asked "are you searching for him?" Sky just looked away at that question. Sky thought this was going too far into the subject he had already given to much information "please don't make me answer that question, I think that is getting to personal" Sky got up and looked at his phone for the time it was 12:30 "I'm going to find the cafeteria for lunch" and began to look for one the students who looked like they knew where they were going.

Odessa just sat there for a second "dam it, oh well maybe when we become friends he will tell me more" she then got up and ran after Sky. "Hey Sky wait up" Sky then turned around at the sound of her voice "I found out where the cafeteria was earlier just follow me" and Odessa led the way there. When they arrived Sky noticed the line to get food and joined it, when he go to the front he picked up a tray and loaded it with food and sat down at a table by himself. After Sky finished his lunch he began to head back to the Auditorium on the way he looked at his phone, it was now 1:20, when he arrived at the Auditorium Goodwitch was there waiting for every other first year student as well so she could begin the tour.


End file.
